Waiting For a Girl Like You
by jordykid
Summary: Missing Fuinn moments from Season 2, Episode 18. Fluff alert.


"I wanna know what love is! I want you to showwwwww me!"

Finn Hudson navigated his truck down the streets of Lima, windows down as he belted out his favorite power ballad. Mr. Schue was _crazy_-Foreigner was legit! His truck rolled to a stop at an intersection as the familar candy cane striped bars moved down to block him, signaling that a train was coming. That was no problem for Finn, who took advantage of not having to steer and airdrummed that much more enthusiastically with both hands. "Buh bada bamm!" His headbanging steeped off however, when the train's caboose passed and he remembered the events of the past day.

_Lucy Caboosey. _

He'd needed help to put it together-the girl in the posters that were plastered literally everywhere around school, but finally with Mike's help-it all clicked and a factory of light bulbs went off in his head. And not just that the girl in those posters-Lucy-was actually Quinn, his girlfriend, but this was like finally finding that Carmen Sandiego lady from the computer games his mom had bought him as a kid. Only, he'd finally found the real _Quinn_.

She'd refused to talk to him about it though-in fact, she'd apparently barricaded herself in the school bathroom and wouldn't even come out when he'd offered to bring her bacon and chocolate milk (her favorites) for a week. And he couldn't go in there because, well, he was a dude and that wasn't allowed (plus she'd locked the door, and as cool as kicking it down would be, he had a feeling Figgins would be pissed). No, she'd insisted he leave and that he'd see her tomorrow, so that's what he'd done-and here he was. This was typical Quinn-always so overprotective of her own feelings and self. It got annoying sometimes for him-he wasn't the brightest, okay, she didn't need to make it harder on him-but he accepted that that was who she was and dealt with it, blissfully unaware as she apparently wanted him to be. But now a glimmer of understanding hinted at the back of his mind.

He rubbed his chin for a moment as he put his truck in motion again, and then, yep, he made the decision to turn left on Dudley Road.

**ˆ˜˜˜˜˜˜˜˜˜˜˜˜˜˜˜˜˜˜˜˜˜˜˜˜˜˜ˆ**

Judy Fabray was definitely not expecting to see him on one of her rare days off, especially without her daughter in tow. But he had his serious face on, and that, he knew was a game-changer, so she'd let him in after only a moment when he clarified that he was only there to ask something. She'd been shocked when he explained quickly about the posters at school, but had wordlessly led him to the study (the study! It was like, forbidden, he'd never been in there before) and she rummaged through random papers in the desk before handing him the worn school photo that now sat in his wallet. She'd sat down and given him the dealio on the girl in that picture, explaining about Quinn's past and her horrible middle school experiences. Here Finn had thought the occasional swirly and teasing of his "giantness" had been bad, but that was _nothin' _compared to what Lucy—his girlfriend—had gone through. _How could nobody want to be her lab partner? She's super smart! _Those kids were stupid, he decided. Quinn was awesome, even more awesome than he'd thought, and they'd missed out on her awesome.

Yeah, screw Carmen Sandiego. Finding the real Quinn was tons better because you know, she wasn't a cartoon. And he was in love with her (Quinn, not Carmen). He was so proud of himself as the pieces slowly came together for him on his drive home. This whole thing, it made so much sense! Why Quinn was so desperate to "stay on top"—on not in the dirty way like he'd thought—and why she was _so obsessed _to win Prom Queen. Suddenly all that wasn't as annoying as before—it was kinda heartbreaking, in fact. She probably just wanted to be Queen of McKinley so kids wouldn't dare tease her anymore, and that was totally understandable—he hated when Puck called him Finessa or when Santana teased him about his nipples—they were _not_ pastry shaped! They weren't.

Fact was, nobody wanted to get made fun of—it sucked, hard. But Quinn _was _getting made fun of—he'd heard the whispers in the halls, the laughter before he'd given those people the stink-eye. It wasn't even like she was ugly or anything—she was cute with the glasses and stuff! _She doesn't think so, though. _Finn knew he needed to do something, even if Quinn didn't want to talk to him. She had to know he didn't care that she'd gotten a nose job or anything else.

**ˆ˜˜˜˜˜˜˜˜˜˜˜˜˜˜˜˜˜˜˜˜˜˜˜˜˜˜ˆ**

She'd been surprised that he had the picture in his wallet, but he'd taken it as a good sign when she kissed him in the hallway—right there in the hall! No-PDA-Fabray. And while she seemed somewhat convinced that her former appearance didn't matter—she'd smiled and even high-fived him goofily at the end of rehearsal. Over the course of the next few days, the posters came down, thanks to the work of the Glee guys who he'd recruited. But it wasn't a cure-all. Finn might've been one of the dimmer light bulbs in the auditorium, but he knew his girlfriend better than most people thought he did, and he could see that while her shields were back at full-power, her façade slipped sometimes. The quieter times, like when she thought nobody was looking. She'd never let on though, when he'd try to ask her—she'd just kiss him and change the subject. Yeah, as they sat in the library working on homework, it was obvious to him she was avoiding the subject and keeping the hurt in.

But so what if she didn't want to talk? She didn't _have_ _to_, he decided. _And neither do I, _he thought, as inspiration struck. Finn didn't get great ideas but this one—this one was fantastic! He'd be killing two cats with one stone in the bag, or whatever. Speeding home after a quick stop at the drug store for supplies, he got right to work on creating a series of poster cards. _Jeez, I'm such a genius sometimes._

_**ˆ˜˜˜˜˜˜˜˜˜˜˜˜˜˜˜˜˜˜˜˜˜˜˜˜˜˜ˆ**  
><em>

Okay, it was time. D-day, go time, lift-off, time-in—whatever. He'd worked super fast all afternoon, and now it was time to put his plan—his perfect perfect plan—into action. Operation Quinn was going to commence now, at 10pm, because well, he'd only just gotten the guts to now, so this was as good a time as any. He packed everything he needed and triple checked it—late in the afternoon, he'd gotten a little bit more inspiration in the middle of his project when he remembered that movie he and Quinn had watched on their last date—Say Anything. Totally a chick flick, and the guy was kinda weird in his trench coat all the time, but Finn was still placing a boom box containing a burnt CD of his friends Foreigner next to the 18 separate posters he'd made and put in their proper order. He dressed up okay—a white button down he usually saved for dinner with out-of-town relatives paired with his nicest jeans and cleanest black Nikes.

The second drive over to Dudley Road was quieter this time around—no airdrumming—and Finn found himself getting more and more nervous the closer he got to Quinn's house. He didn't know if it was possible to have a smooth bone in your body, but he didn't think he had one—the doctor had never said so during his football physicals. What if this backfired? What if this was just stupid? _What if he'd misspelled something?_ He shook his head at himself as the butterflies in his tummy started doing a gymnastics routine. Hoisting himself up on the hood of his truck, he pressed play on his portable stereo and, as the sounds of Foreigner's "Waiting for a Girl Like You" filtered through the night air, he gulped as he saw Quinn come to her window, an incredulous look on her face. He said nothing—had to keep his mouth shut because he mighta thrown up otherwise, the neighbors were looking at him through their windows—and he instead just began flipping through big poster cards he held over his head.

'_Dear Quinn'_ the first one read. _'I just wanted to tell you__,__'_ he flipped. _'That I like you a lot__.__'_ The blush started to creep up as he saw his girlfriend's mouth drop open. _'I bet you want to know why__.__'_ Flip. _'I like you because__,__'_ he switched to the next card. _'You're her__.__'_ On this card he'd included his favorite picture of Quinn, where she'd been laughing loudly. He flipped again. '_And her__.__'_ And on this card, he'd pasted in a Lucy Caboosey poster he'd secretly saved. He flipped. _'You help me with this'_ (This one had a picture of their Spanish book), and the next, which read _'You fit perfectly here__,__'_ had a picture of Finn with his arm around an invisible person and an arrow pointing to his side. Once he made sure she got a good look—this was goin' really well so far if Quinn's disbelieving smile was anything to go on—he flipped. _'Those are only a few reasons but there are a lot a lot more__.__' _Flip. _'Screw those other people__.__' _Flip_. 'Because I'll be your lab partner….'_

Hey wait, Quinn wasn't there anymore—she wasn't at the window! _Crap. _Finn had started to panic when he heard the front door open and his girlfriend came racing out, only stopping a few feet from the truck. He decided to forge forth with the mission—sure, her hands were at her mouth and she hadn't said anything, but she actually looked a little bit happy. He hopped down from the truck, towards her, flipping the next card. _'Please don't change a thing__,__' _he couldn't stop the smile that grew on his face. _'Except maybe your clothes__.__' _Here's where Finn's genius came in—two birds with one stone! Making lemonade out of lemons. 'You should wear something like this'—this being the picture of a ballgown he'd cut out of a magazine of his mom's—'When I take you to prom.' His face split open with a grin—success!—along with hers, as he revealed the last two cards he had. 'Would you go to prom with me? Please?'

'I love you.'

He smiled into her hair when she hugged him, her face buried in his chest, and his own arms went around her. He heard her muffled sigh and the 'you're such a dork,' but he could also feel her smile against his chest, and _that_ made all the ruined postcards (from where he'd colored outside the lines) and agonizing over which pictures to use—well, it was all worth it. He couldn't even see Quinn's smile, but it was still worth it.

She pulled away but only so she could lean up and kiss him, which made him grin cheekily.

"That a yes?" He asked, raising his eyebrows at her, and she arched one back at him as she grabbed his hand and started leading him back up to the house and he laughed when she said she'd thought it was obvious, that _yes _she wanted to go with him and that while she liked John Cusack in his Say Anything get-up, she loved Finn Hudson and his unfailing good heart more. He grinned, stopping her when they got to the steps of her porch.

"Admit it—it was totally the Foreigner that sealed the deal though. You love it! Foreigner's legit!"


End file.
